Le plus grand ennemi de l'humanité
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Okura chasse, Nagase regarde.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : le plus grand ennemi de l'humanité.

Résumé : Okura chasse, Nagase regarde.

Note : Inspiration est revenue ^^ Fêtons ça avec un petit OS ^^

Debout sur le lit, Okura Tadayoshi laissait son regard parcourir toute la pièce lentement. En position de combat, Tacchon était prêt à sauter sur son ennemi au moindre mouvement que celui-ci ferait.

C'est au moment où le Kanjani sautait du lit que Nagase Tomoya pénétra dans la pièce regardant avec effarement son cadet se précipiter vers le mur pour y abattre le magasine qu'il tenait dans la main.

_ Yoshi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Chut. Tu vas l'effrayer.

_ Parce que toi non ?

_ Je le chasse c'est différent.

De nouveau Okura se mis en position de combat prêt à frapper l'ennemi invisible qui venait d'esquiver son attaque.

Ayant l'habitude des délires de son amant, le Tokio laissa son cadet à ses aventures pour aller s'écrouler sur le lit sans pour autant quitter Tadayoshi du regard. Le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit son cadet courir vers le mur opposer pour le frapper de son arme en papier.

_ Qu'est ce que tu chasses ?

Le regard concentré sur le mur, Tacchon releva doucement le magasine pour y découvrir le mur vierge de tout cadavre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse de nouveau son regard parcourir toute la pièce.

_ Yoshi tu m'écoutes ?

_ Nan.

_ Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Une nouvelle fois, Tadayoshi se précipita vers l'un des murs pour y abattre son journal et au vu du soupir qu'il poussa, toujours sans succès.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, Tomoya leva sa main droite pour la poser sur son avant-bras gauche. Ca le grattait.

Voyant le mouvement de son aîné, Okura couru jusqu'au lit pour s'installer à genou à côté du bras attaqué de Nagase qui le regarda faire surpris.

_ Il t'a eu !

_ Qui ?

_ L'ennemi.

Se redressant sur le lit, Tacchon retourna en mode attaque prêt à pulvériser l'ennemi.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu fais tout ça pour chasser un moustique ?

_ Si. C'est méchant les moustiques. Les plus grands ennemis de l'humanité !

Un sourire amusé s'installa sur le visage du Tokio alors que Yoshi sautait de nouveau du lit pour se diriger rapidement vers l'un des murs de la pièce.

_ Les plus grands ennemis de l'humanité ? Carrément ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce qu'ils sont petits, furtifs et rapides. Et qu'ils en ont après notre sang. Et surtout parce que ça gratte trop !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya. Les moustiques étaient donc bien les plus grands ennemis de l'humanité. S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour de redresser, Nagase fit signe à Yoshi de s'approcher de lui. C'est après quelques secondes d'hésitation que Tacchon alla se réfugier dans les bras de son aîné.

_ Si ils sont si méchants, tu ne pourras pas les battre tout seul.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage d'Okura avant que le Tokio ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ C'est pour ça que…

Se penchant vers sa table de chevet, Tomoya plongea sa main dans un tiroir sous le regard curieux de Tadayoshi pour en sortir un objet qu'il était visiblement possible de brancher.

_ … J'ai acheté cette arme l'été dernier.

_ Ah. C'est sûr qu'elle est plus efficace que la mienne.

_ N'est ce pas.

Attrapant la nouvelle arme, Green se releva pour aller la brancher avant de venir de nouveau se réfugier dans les bras de son amant.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tu ne cours plus partout dans la pièce, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi.

Déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de son cadet, Nagase attrapa le bas du T-shirt d'Okura pour commencer à le relever.

_ Finalement, c'est peut-être pas le moustique le plus méchant.

_ Ah bon ? Qui c'est alors ?

Retirant le haut du Kanjani pour l'envoyer valser plus loin dans la pièce, Tomoya ne s'occupa même pas de la réponse qu'allait lui donner son amant.

_ C'est le petit ami, le plus grand ennemi de l'humanité.

Fin

On continu dans le crétin parce que c'est une recette qui marche ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Sur ce, je me prépare à partir pour la Japan Expo ^^

Chibi


End file.
